


First Date ( oneshot )

by Ansuuun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansuuun/pseuds/Ansuuun
Summary: It’s time for a date to the movies!-Yamaguchi...-TsukkiCan we pleaseeee watch The Good Dinosaur...?—YamaguchiPlease-YamaguchiThe good dinosaur?-TsukkiYes, we watched Jurassic Park like 4 or 5 times-YamaguchiFine-TsukkiYay❤️-YamaguchiWe are watching Jurassic Park next time ok...?!-TsukishimaOk⭐️⭐️⭐️-Yamaguchiread
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 7





	First Date ( oneshot )

Tsukishima’s pov:

As I was waiting outside for Yamaguchi to finally arrive, it started to rain so I went inside to grab some popcorn to waste some time. Finally I heard it “ TSUKKKI!” Yamaguchi yelled while running towards me all wet and splattering water all over the place. “ Go freshen up first” I said looking at him up and down.” Ok Tsukki” Yamaguchi turned around and sprinted away when I shouted“ It’s to the right!” Lookin at him turn around blushing by the mistake was kinda funny as I look at him dash off to the correct direction this time. I went over to the washroom to wait for him to come out. When he’s done he took one of the popcorn bag and went “ Cmon Tsukki The good Dinosaur is awaiting!” He says with sparkles in his eyes. “Right right, but next time we are watching Jurassic Park ok?” I said with slight stern attitude. “ ok ok it will be like the 5th time we watch it” Yamaguchi smirked” 6th” I said turning over to him” oh right aha the last time you got a little tears so we left even though we watched it before” Yamaguchi looking over to me with a mocking smirk. I look over knowing I was a little red. “Em..” was all that I could come out of my mouth. Soon we finished the movie and left to go back home.

PS. Tsukki cried when the dinosaur got washed away by the water- Yamaguchi


End file.
